my side of llife
by Hinata711
Summary: my side of the story in naddy's life so tech.im naddy and stuff it includes all the awsome couples and it all starts at the academy and goes to when well it goes on untill umm a long time ....
1. the very beginniing

the prologue

Aw, man not again! I was tired and this had been happening every morning since academy, which was 9 days ago! Fanboys

came to my house every morning asking me CAN I TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL. In addition, blaa blaa blaaa … I mean seriously

when will they just frickin give up jeez …well soon I got dressed and walked out the door and screamed as usual i first do a

major breeth in then as usual i yell- GET YOURE UGLY BUTS AWAY FROM ME !!!!!! and so they did and so I silently walked

throoughthe akwwaard silence as usual.but then a vey UNUSUAL thing happened that morning...

i know its short but its the bejining so expect way more please


	2. the unuasuALL things in life

sasuke -

naddy \

chapter one , a shocking girl

\sasuke uchiha corect ?

-u got a problem with my name ?!

\no its just that it.. it.. youre ... never... here...and ... well..., why ?

-because youre ... different...

\and i care ,,,,,,,,, why again ?

-inner why !the ignorance of tthis girl god and i thought this would be easy

\well anyway why arent you on youre way to school like me ?

-i thought maybe i could give you a ride,and so then mayb...

\shut youre trap ill come already jeez...

-YESSS i mean uhhh good now lets go ...

\inner god i can not beleive the hottest guy of konoha is actually liking me on the 9th day of school i wonder what hes thiunking o well ill have to practice and become cooler than i am now ...

-inner lord thank you i think im blushing o shi if she thinks i like her already than what will happen ?were already in our last year to !

finally at the academy

iruka''okay everyone'' nobody paid attention as usual ''EveryONE'' as usual nobody yet then tyhe finall blow... ''EVERYONE GET YOURE FRIKIN PIEHOLES SHUT AND LISTEN ALL READY !!!''iruka yelled as usual and as usual everybody finally shut there pieholes and listened...

''today you are assinged youre jonin and two or three other kids with them.''

''the fist pair is team 1 ... team 7 kakashi sensei ,naruto , sasuke , sakura , and naddy . team 8 ...

-inner CHAAAAA im with her !

\ inner hmmm sakura and naruto have practically no technices and sasuke is in my league...

naruto inner noooooooooo im with sakura and naddy combined ! their gonna be arguing for hours and well fail every missioon we get with the human ice block ...

sakura inner nooooooooo im with naddy ! this sucks now i have to work extra hard to earn 1.sasuke 2. power of the group cause shes toop bitch right now and sasuke is top bastaard ...

kakashi inner hmmm naddy and sasuke ?this ell be funny and ill be sure to make sure naruto doesnt have kyuubi come out and kill

sasuke...

sakura''sasukekun who do you like better ?me or naddy bitch ?

sasuke''naddy bitch ! duh if any one the only one who likes you is rock lee other wise known as fuzzy eyebrow san.

naruto''grrrrrrrrrrrr''

naddy sticky tongue

* * *

kakashi''now would be a good time sasuke ...

-shut up sensei its not like youre not perverted either !


	3. the fight begins

kakashi''well sorry mister i love naddy but i have to kill itachi before he kills my soon to be girl freind , that is if mister i love naddy but i

have to kill itachi first even captures naddy's heaart before mister i will definetly become hokage someday doesnt first either ''whispers...

-as if i care its not like i likeher or any thing ! blushing subconciosly staring at her.

naddy trying to provoke sakura into an out burst runs up to sasuke and here what happened ...

\whipser sasuke,kiss be aas best you can just make it look good !

-inner CHAAAAA SHE **WANTS ME TO KISS HER !** OUTER holds naddy and falls on his back with her rolls over with him on top

and starts making out with her ...

sakura''HOW **COULD **YOU DO THIS TO ME MY beloved sasuke kun ?!

-breaks kiss''i dont even like you sakura besides youre just one of my fangirls anywaay, since when did i ever care about you ?! startes

kisses again...

sakura runs off crying...

naddy jumps up \WHAT ARE YOU THINKING !I SAID KISS ME AND MAKE IT LOOK GOOD NOT FRIEKIN MAKE OUT

WITH ME !!!!!

naddy slaps sasuke and runs off to comfort sakura

kakashi'' wow that girl really is unpredictable !

- jeez and she didnt even stop me when sakura was there !

kakashi'' that sasuke is the same thing you would have done if you were in naddy's place though

or perhaps killed her instead of making her jelous...

- yah youre right i would have bothered making her jelous its just that naddy really probably will someday kill sakura who knows at this

point ...

at the park

* * *

\o common sakura cheer up its not like i was seriosly making out with him it was just that i was really wanting to win that argument aand

yah ...

sakura''SO ?! its not like he didnt want to make out with you !

\well its not like hes not double tliming us either !

sakura''what do you mean ?''

\ youre the one fan girl he really acknologes as an almost freind...

sakura''really ?''

\ i cant believe youre such a smart ass and you still havent notticed !

sakura''its not that im not a smart ass its that youre to concerned with him than beeting me at everything witch you are not doing !

\shut the hell up its not youre actually evenat my level youre way ower than me so why should i bother when i already am since after all

it is a proven fact !

sakura''fine I CHALLENGE YOU TO A KUNOICHI FIGHT ! ''

\I EXEPT,THE CONDITIONS ARE , WHOEVER WINS IS BETTER AND THE LOSER ADMITS EVERY TIME TOLD TO !

Sakura''I EXEPT THE CONDITONS ! ''

\ + sakura '' LET THE FIGHT , **BEGIN **IN 3. 2.1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
